


Finding Out

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something a nephew shouldn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



Honestly, there were things that Derek Hale never wanted to know. Sometimes he cursed the fact that he was a werewolf. Especially when it came to his sense of smell and a certain Uncle. He loved the bastard in his own way but Derek really didn't need to know that Peter was no only sleeping with Chris Argent but Sheriff Stilinski as well.

At first it was just smell both men on Peter but then one day it became much more than that. Honestly, Derek should have talked Stiles out of his little idea. Yet, Derek didn't have to heart to argue with Stiles. After all, Derek knew that his pack needed a chance to be teenagers for once. So Derek and by that he meant Stiles; decided it would be good idea to have a little pizza party at Derek's apartment.

He didn't really count on the fact of Allison and Stiles finding out that their fathers would doing naughty things with Peter. And by naughty, Derek meant the fact that the two men were currently double teaming his uncle. Which of course led to some interrogation by said children.

So yes, there was time Derek hated his life especially when it came to bursting in on Peter being double penetrated.

Yup, life sucked for one Derek Hale but it was pretty good for Peter, Chris and John.


End file.
